


then his mouth is on mine

by lovemutt



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dads Having Sex, Explicit Consent, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, Pet Names, Teasing, Verbal teasing, asking for consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemutt/pseuds/lovemutt
Summary: Rundas and Areleg have never gotten along, not since the first day the two of them met... Or, at least, Rundas never liked Areleg and Areleg liked him a whole lot. Still, the unresolved sexual tension catches up to them and they end up having a tender moment in the Night Mother's chamber (Sithis forgive them).Or:My Skyrim OCs go at it.
Relationships: OC/OC





	then his mouth is on mine

**Author's Note:**

> some minor canonical changes ahead. Also, I think explicitly asking for consent is hot so you all get that. Enjoy.

Everything about Areleg set a fire in Rundas’ chest, a burning little clump of hatred that he couldn’t shake no matter how hard he tried, and oh how he had tried. 

Joining with the Brotherhood was the best decision he had ever made, truly, and the only issue had been that silly little dark elf. The problem wasn’t with how Areleg carried himself, nor how he interacted with others, nor with the work ethic he had. All of those were fine, great even, watching the man strut about with a confidence in his step was enough to make everyone around him a little perkier in their day to day, and the kind words and gentle pats on the shoulder seemed to lull the more aggressive side of many of the members, and oh, don’t even get Rundas started on how much Areleg did, all day and every day…

But he was aggravating. The way he spoke, like he saw you as a child and himself your mentor, with a hint of pity, that’s what made Rundas first sour towards him. Next, it was the night he drank perhaps a little too much with Bali, and a crude comment slipped out about Rundas’ figure that made him turn scarlet and leave. Sure, Areleg apologized the next day, profusely in fact, but the mood had already turned and the high elf found himself turning his nose up after that.

After that, it was every little thing, one right after the other. His hair, his face, the way he pronounced salmon, the way he chewed his fingernails when nervous, his arms flexing as he lifted Rosetis into the air as if it were nothing…

Shut up!

Rundas was certain, without any doubt, that he hated Areleg. Positively, absolutely hated him, or… or something like that.

He tried to ignore it, keep his opinions to himself in the close-knit group, but it was near agonizing to have to bite his tongue as Areleg paraded around, flaunting his… everything. His everything. The fact that he was strong, that he was witty, that he was kind, that Rundas didn’t have him.

Maybe that’s why he agreed to this, sitting with Areleg in the sacred chamber of the Nightmother, sipping spiced wine and listening to him tipsily blabber on about his most recent adventure into old ruins to find Elphaie’s glaive. A noble mission, one Rundas would appreciate if he didn’t find the way Areleg’s calloused hands gripped the glass bottle in his hand absolutely enraging. What good were hands like that, so rough and stern yet perfectly capable of gentleness, if they were not tangled in Rundas’ hair, around his throat, holding his wrists? A waste, truly.

Rundas took a slow sip of his own cup, deciding to let Areleg continue nursing the bottle without much concern for swapping saliva-- Add that to the list of hated things-- humming softly in reply so Areleg wouldn’t ask if he was still listening. Despite his attempts, the other man came to a pause, swirling around the bottle of wine as he stared at his reflection in it. 

“Rundas?” He finally spoke up, voice a bit hoarse and nervous.

Rundas raised his eyebrows and turned his dark eyes to Areleg expectantly, watching as the man struggled to say something before he quickly blurted out, “Can I kiss you?” 

To say it caught Rundas by surprise would be an understatement, a massive one at that, yet before the shock even wore off he realized he was nodding enthusiastically, fingers tightening around his cup as he half-turned towards Areleg. No, no, no, why was he so… excited about that question? So much, in fact, that he had knocked some of his hair loose from his ponytail and it spilled into his face, so much so that his knees felt weak as he tensed against the stage.

Areleg seemed relieved, and he swallowed deeply before he also turned towards Rundas, his own hands a little shaky as he reached out and cupped Rundas’ cheek with one hand, still clutching the bottle with the other, and then leaned in and kissed him with soft lips. Rundas felt his heart leap, his face flush, and without thinking about it he grabbed onto Areleg’s forearm and leaned towards him, returning the kiss. It was… nice. Nicest thing about Areleg, perhaps.

As Areleg pulled away, Rundas wanted to chase his lips, biting back a whine of protest. Areleg ran a shaky thumb over Rundas’ bottom lip, swallowing as his eyes flicked between the other man's eyes and his mouth a few times. It took him a few, long moments of sweet silence before the dark elf spoke again, a slight smirk on his lips, “Divine’s be praised, I’ve been waiting to do that for the better part of a year.” There was a groan in his voice, and Rundas snorted in amusement as he tightened his grip on Areleg’s arm.

“And you never said anything?” He asked.

“Of course not, you’re absolutely ferocious when it comes to me.” Areleg replied with a smile, nervous smile.

“Ferocious?” Rundas had a clear tone of offense in his voice, and he recoiled just a bit. Was it true? Perhaps, but that didn’t stop his ego from stomping its feet. 

“Yes, ferocious, you once hit me with a chair.”

“You said you couldn’t be snuck up on, I was merely disproving you!”

“A chair.”

Rundas rolled his eyes, “I see no reason to complain, I healed you afterwards, did I not?”

“You nearly broke my back!” Despite the clear frustration in his voice, the man stayed smiling, still holding Rundas’ face. He seemed no less gentle, nor kind, and that made Rundas’ heart flutter like it never had before.

“Well I’d say sorry, but maybe you shouldn’t boast.” Rundas turned his face towards Areleg’s hand, pressing his lips into his palm and then again against his finger. It was a… tender moment, one the man could not say he didn’t relish in. Quietly, Rundas smirked and murmured, “You said you’ve waited a year for this?”

The jokingly frustrated nod Areleg gave him in return only spurred on the high elfs’ want to tease him, and he leaned in, “Well then, am I to believe you’ve only thought about kissing me for a year?”

“And just what are you implying now, Rundy?” Areleg replied just as teasingly, his grip tightening just a hint on Rundas’ jaw. The stupid little nickname that had been assigned to him made his nose crinkle, he had despised it ever since it first past the dark elf’s lips a year ago, but even his hatred for it was lulled by Areleg’s fingers against his skin, his grip making him stare directly into the other mans’ face whether he particularly liked it or not (oh he liked it).

He caught his breath, and spoke again, “Please, with how much you’ve commented on my figure? No doubt in my mind that your mind’s not wandered to me in more intimate moments, Areleg.” 

“Such a bold remark for someone so loud at night, don’t you think?”

To say Rundas’ face flushed almost instantly was an understatement, he felt his stomach flip and his face heat up all at once. Loud? Oh, oh no, oh no. How many times had… was it… oh no. He searched for something to say, something witty, but his mind was blank as it truly dawned on him just how many times Areleg had to have heard him, how many times he groaned the dark elfs’ name into his pillow, and he was mortified for the first time in a long time.

“There, that’s better, don’t you think?” Areleg laughed throatily, giving Rundas a gentle pat on the cheek as he pulled away and returned his hand to the spiced wine bottle he had set down next to him. “I prefer you without all the angry, bratty little remarks.” He shrugged, taking a swig from the bottle as Rundas sputtered over a few words in an attempt to retort.

“You-You… I... “ He took a breath much deeper than intended, scowling a bit, “So you’ve just been listening the entire time then? Well, I suppose that proves my own point well enough, any decent man would have cast a silencing spell and carried on with his life, don’t you think?”

“Oh, and you’re a decent man? Last I checked, a decent man didn’t fuck himself silly while thinking about someone he supposedly hates, that just feels entirely hypocritical, doesn’t it? Perhaps a little demeaning?”

“Fuck you.” Rundas grumbled out, rolling his eyes and turning his head to the side. 

“Only if you’re a good boy.”

That shouldn’t have set a fire in him like it did, shouldn’t have made his stomach flutter and have him uncomfortably clench his legs together as subtly as he could. It didn’t work, of course, Areleg glanced at him with a smirk as he took a swig from his bottle, taking his time drinking it and leaving the other man in silence before he stood up. “How precious.” He commented with a hearty laugh, “Well, I suppose it’s time to head off to bed, then, eh Rundy? Big day tomorrow, you’re going off with our little alchemist for supplies, right?” 

The change in subject was wholly unwanted, and Rundas lamented at the sudden shift in tone as Areleg leaned against the wall, looking at Rundas expectantly, as if he was waiting for the man to agree and head off to bed after all that. 

“Better get some sleep, you know how much Bovnne runs about. Need all the energy you can get if you hope to keep up.” 

“Excuse me,” Rundas scoffed indignantly, swallowing the hint of anxiety he had at the heat in his stomach and standing, “I certainly don’t need any extra energy to deal with a silly little adventure through the woods. Maybe you may, with your age…” It was a ridiculous little jab, one Areleg clearly caught on to, looking up with a cocked eyebrow and tilting his head.

“You’re a year older than me!”

“Yes, but I don’t look it.” Rundas shrugged, crossing his arms and sashaying a few feet towards Areleg, just to close the distance, “I swear, you’ve aged thirty years in just one.”

“I wonder why.” The dark elf grumbled, taking a swig from the dark bottle in his hand with a roll of his eyes, “Certainly couldn’t be because of annoying little men sticking their nose where it doesn’t belong, could it?”

“Well that’s the pot calling the kettle black, don’t you think? You can think I’m feisty all you want, but you certainly seem just as nosy. Listening to a man in his private time, always making obscene little comments about someone’s love life, you should really just stick to your own business.”

“And why should I?”

“Well it’s certainly not getting you anywhere, you’ve been plenty alone for the past year, haven’t you?” Rundas smirked, “In fact, I don’t think I’ve seen nor heard anything that would indicate you’ve had any fun. Maybe that’s why you’re so nosy as to what I do in my free time.”

Well now, who was the one making obscene comments? 

Rundas sauntered just a bit closer, arms crossed, “But hey, what do I know, maybe you’re a man who’s perfectly fine going so pent up and repressed?” He examined Areleg’s face, the thin crease of his lips, the way he averted his eyes to the side, and that’s when Rundas knew full well that he had him. The witty rapport was dead now, Areleg almost uncomfortably trying to avoid any eye contact, so the man knew he was right. The little dark elf had truly been stifled for a whole year, hadn’t he? Or at least something close to, given his flushed cheeks, the way his pointed ears dipped just a bit. That was trademark shame if Rundas ever saw it.

“Ha! I’m right, aren’t I?” Rundas said with a heaving cackle, “Oh, by the Gods, a year? That’s pathetic! You really tried to seem so confident just then, didn’t you,” He slipped in front of Areleg, uncrossing his arms and letting them drop, hovering just near Areleg’s body almost teasingly, “But you’d be practically begging for it, wouldn’t you? Now who’s the precious one?”

Just as his fingers edged around Areleg’s belt, nails grazing across the leather, the dark elf’s own hand shot up and grabbed Rundas’ jaw yet again, his other still carefully clutching the wine bottle, and spun then around, pressing Rundas’ back into the stone wall behind them. Rundas made a squeaky, breathy noise in response, a shiver going up his spine as Areleg used his body weight to pin him to the stone, and the dark elf took a slow, quick drink from the bottle before he dropped the empty bottle with a clatter. The glass did not shatter, but that wasn’t the first thing on either of their minds as Areleg inched his lips towards Rundas’ ear, speaking in a low, gravely voice, “Your mouth is awful pretty, Rundy, why don’t you put it to a better use than being a smug little brat?”

A shiver ran down his spine, Rundas trying to force his much-too-confident smirk to remain on his lips despite the burning in his stomach, the way he was just a moment away from begging Areleg to touch him, and he spoke, “And what better use would that be, sweetheart?”

Areleg’s eyes narrowed as he pressed his thumb against Rundas’ bottom lip, pushing to slide between them, “Sir.” He corrected simply, giving a hum of praise as Rundas begrudgingly parted his lips, cautiously suckling on the man’s thumb, eyes half-lidded. “That’s what I thought, that little self-righteous facade was cute but you’re just as eager to please and needy as I thought you’d be, aren’t you?”

Rundas wanted to hiss another half-hearted insult, a string of profanity and a defiant bitterness, but he was too mesmerized by the way Areleg’s calloused thumb slid over his tongue, the way his knees shook against the dark elf, the look in his brown eyes. He managed nothing more but a little grumble in response as Areleg tucked his head close to his ear, “Rundas?”

The dark elf pulled his thumb back, Rundas protesting just a bit with a small whine as Areleg rested his thumb back on his bottom lip.

“Rundas, we need boundaries. Need to know how far you want to go. What I can do.”

Rundas shuddered as he felt Areleg’s breath on his ear and his neck, felt his stubble graze against his skin, and oh Lord was he going to take this elf for the ride of his life. Much too often Rundas found himself stuck in a cycle of meaningless flings where it didn’t matter much to him or others to set boundaries, and that only worked more to draw out an especially strong appreciation for a question so basic and simple, and he tilted his head up to try and urge Areleg to actually press his lips to his neck. 

Of course, he wouldn’t until Rundas answered, and while he was enamored with that…

Rundas groaned in reply, speaking up in a hoarse voice, “So now you’ve decided to have a bit of decency.” He murmured, “Areleg, at this point I think I’ll let you do just about anything.”

“Take this seriously, Rundy.”

“Ugh,” He tried to move his hips forward only to find that Areleg had him fairly trapped against the wall, unable to move much of anything, “I… I suppose I… I’ve always been one to receive, but that seems like a good thing given our current situation. Don’t grab my neck.”

“How far?”

“Very, very far, I’ve been waiting to get fucked by you for an agonizing year now, if you let me just keep sitting here, simmering, I’m going to kill you.”

Areleg’s lips pressed against the tender skin on his neck, drawing a sigh out of him. That was a good sign, wasn’t it?

“You could certainly try, but I think all I’d have to do is ask you very politely to be a good boy and you’d melt.” The dark elf joked, leaning his forehead against Rundas’ temple. “I just don’t want to cross any lines, I’d hate to pull your hair and send you spiraling.”

“Oh please pull my hair. Bite me, mark me up, tease me--”

“You’re rambling, pet.”

Yes, Rundas whined softly at the nickname, and he wished he could say it embarrassed him even the slightest bit but it didn’t. All he knew right now is that he felt seen, bound up, and that was exceptional.

“You did look awful cute with your mouth full…” He commented, twisting a lock of Rundas’ hair around his finger, “Knees, now.” He slid right back into his previous tone of voice, stern and commanding as he spoke. Areleg slipped just far enough away that Rundas could move, and the high elf would be a right liar if he said he didn’t drop to his knees eagerly the second he could move, looking up at Areleg expectantly.

It was a Hell of a view, looking up at the other man, one muscular arm pressed against the wall to hold him as he skillfully undid his belt buckle with his free hand, the quiet and expectful smirk on his lips, the lines under his eyes… Augh, focus Rundas! You have a job to do, one you’ve been waiting to do, so focus!

His belt finally came loose, and Rundas had to beg himself to not just dive right in despite the dull ache he had, the burning in his stomach and chest, instead waiting quietly, staring up at Areleg expectantly as the dark elf sighed and shuffled his pants down just enough to slid himself free. There was a part of him compelling him to stay still, arguing that given how he’d acted so far Areleg would most certainly frown upon him acting without permission (and yes that helped add to his sexual frustration, thank you), but soon the high elf fidgeted with his hands, palms pressed flat against the stone floors as he tried to bite back his frustrated whines, watching Areleg run the pad of his thumb over himself a few times, his cock twitching with every circle. He was already half-hard, clearly the teasing remarks had done a lot to spur on Areleg’s more dominant side, and Rundas had to bite his tongue to keep a sour face at bay as he thought about how he should already be…

“Be a good boy for me, Rundas.” The man above him cooed, stirring Rundas up from his spot on the floor with a gleam in his eyes as he opened his mouth expectantly. Yes yes yes, he absolutely would be, he was eager to show off his talents as Areleg laced his fingers into his brown hair, guiding himself into the high elfs mouth until he’d done as much as Rundas could take. That’d certainly have to fix that… If, you know, Areleg was lucky enough to convince Rundas to ever look at him again after this with how much the high elf went on about hating him.

Just as Rundas got used to the way his jaw opened, flattening his tongue, readying himself to bob his head, Areleg’s grip tightened in his hair, locking him in place as he slowly, carefully pulled his hips back and pushed them back in. The terms of the situation were clear, and Rundas was happy to oblige, opening his mouth just a bit wider, careful green eyes on Areleg’s face. He seemed content, leaning his head forward, staring down at the man beneath him with that same assured smirk as he rocked his hips back and forth, pumping his cock in and out of the other man's mouth. 

“I’m certainly glad your mouth is useful for more than just complaining, pet.” Areleg rumbled out with a sigh, “Your eagerness really sealed the deal, though, you seemed so excited to suck my cock, you didn’t even come up with a witty little remark. So much for being a decent man, I suppose.”

Rundas grumbled indignantly, eyes half-lidded and fluttering with every thrust forward despite the arrogant remarks that swam in his head. He wanted to say them, if for no other reason than to spur Areleg on, make him have to do something more, and Rundas instead made a mental note to hiss them out whenever he could. A decent man wouldn’t so willingly, so excitedly let a colleague fuck his mouth, but just as well a decent man wouldn’t so willingly put his colleague on his knees to do just that, so it seemed they were at a draw.

The glare in his eyes was still caught by Areleg though, he stifled a laugh, “You can be angry, Rundy, but you like this, don’t you?” Gods, yes he did, “Precious little thing, so arrogant, but you’re just living for this, being used.”

The way Areleg’s thighs flexed drew Rundas’ attention, the high elf drawing in a deep breath as he felt the other man's legs shiver just a bit, his hand flex in his hair, and a moment later he felt as Areleg came, grunting a few times with a few final thrusts before he was left panting with a few shivers here and there, slowly pulling out of Rundas’ mouth and leaving the high elfs lips dripping with cum. It had certainly been a year, hadn’t it?

"Swallow.” Areleg demanded with a hearty laugh and a tug on Rundas’ hair, earning a squeak from him but not a protest as the dark elf drug him up by his shirt, leaning forward to plant a few kisses on his neck. The juxtaposition of the tender lips in his neck versus the sting on his scalp was jarring, but welcome, Rundas thought, feeling Areleg’s hands move down his sides as his lips pressed their way up to his jaw and then the corner of his mouth. “You’ve been so good for me…” He said, dipping his lips to Rundas’ throat to plant a few rougher kisses there, “Such a good boy, Rundy, a good, obedient boy. You’ve certainly earned something good after all that.” His calloused, dark hands gripped Rundas’ hips, drawing them forward as he pressed his knee against him.

“I’d hope so, after all your vulgarness.” Rundas grumbled, no real malice or intent in his words as opposed to just feeling like he needed to say something, “Talk about not--”

“You’re so close, pet.” Areleg cut him off, moving to tug at the high elfs pants, “I know it’s in your nature to be a whiny little thing, but maybe bite that wonderful tongue of yours until you come. I’d hate to have to leave you here, all needy and wanting.”

The threat quickly snapped Rundas’ mouth shut and drew a whine from him as he pressed his hips into Areleg’s palm, feeling him slip against his aching self with that strange gentleness. “Ah-- No, no, please, I’ll… I’ll shut up…”

“Don’t shut up, Rundy.” Areleg’s lips tugged downward, “How else will I hear your cute little whines?”

Did his arrogance ever end… Rundas wouldn’t be whining because of a hand-- Ooooh yes he would. He mewled as Rundas glided his hand on the underside of the high elfs dick, stroking the line where his transition had come to a close years ago before closing his hand around him. “Gods, you move at a …” Rundas caught himself, going silent as Areleg drug his fist down, then mewling again as he pumped his hand up, “Fuck me.”

“I really am trying, but you’re such a brat it makes it hard.” Areleg replied with a laugh.

Rundas couldn’t come up with a joking remark, his hands clawing at Areleg’s shoulders, dragging him forward as his legs shook. With another laugh, Areleg piped up again, “I suppose you want me to stop?” He teased, relishing in the moan of protest Rundas’ gave, bucking his hips into Areleg’s hand. He’d feel some shame about the way he moaned into Areleg’s ear, the soft string of ‘please’s that poured from his mouth with the occasional murmuring of Areleg’s name, but right now he was perfectly happy where he was, clinging to the dark elf with a weary grimace, eyes closed, breath shaky as he desperately tried to get every second of his year-long dream as he could.

“You’re going to wake the entire sanctuary.” Areleg teased, and Rundas simply tucked his head into the mans shoulder, humming and groaning just as loudly as before. “Sweetheart, I need ya to respond.” There was a hint of caution in the mans voice, and when his movements slowed Rundas whimpered.

“No, no, keep going, fuck me, Gods, I need-- Can you-- Fuck me.”

“Lord, I’ve really just got you fucked nice and silly, haven’t I?” Areleg commented, chasing after Areleg’s desperate release just as fervently as the man was himself, fingers gliding over his cock and circling the head as they came to it. Areleg nipped at his neck, and funnily enough that seemed to be what did it, Rundas shuddering and burying his face into the dark elfs neck with a few choked moans and shivering sighs of relief.

“Well, now we need a bath.” Areleg commented, teasingly, listening to the unamused groan of Rundas with a goofy grin. He had switched right back to his earlier persona, the unassuming, caring man Rundas had grown to loathe (sort of). 

“All thanks to you.” Rundas said after a few quivering seconds, “My Gods, couldn’t even try and get me to come outside of my pants?”

“You weren’t complaining a moment ago.” Areleg retorted as he resituated the high elf in his cloths, fixing his belt and shirt before doing the same for him, “But good to know that no matter how much of a whimpering mess I make you, you’ll always spring right back up as my dear old whiny Rundy.”

“And you’ll always be the most tedious father figure in the Dark Brotherhood…”

“Yeah, well, this tedious father figure needs to make sure you’re okay, so you better get used to being real bothered.” Areleg said, moving to lift Rundas. The high elf really had no say, getting tossed over his shoulder like it was nothing, “Let’s go get you a bath, eh?”

Oh, Rundas certainly wouldn’t protest the idea.


End file.
